KF
KF is the protagonist of ASH: Book One. She is the elemental hybrid daughter of the deceased Rowan and Koko, as well as the sister of the late Archie. She was adopted by Ella when she was eight months old. She was a former member of the VA and has recently joined ASH. She is a senior at Faraday and is currently dating Amy. Appearance Kayla is described as a pretty girl with unique features due to her being of Japanese-Black descent. She has dark olive skin and a splash of freckles across her cheeks. She has curly, thick chestnut brown hair and likes keeping it short, no longer than shoulder-length. Her eyes are sharply pointed and her irises a deep forest green, described as leaves in the springtime, almost beautiful if she didn't glare so much. She has a small, round nose "as cute as a button" and full lips. Her eyebrows are thick and perfectly arched. She is robustly built and has an angular face. She has been described as elf-like by former tormentors, and most have a hard time comprehending her appearance. Being a member of the VA, though unwittingly, Kayla has obtained many scars over the years. She wakes up with frequent bruising and cuts she has no recollection of receiving. One of her most prominent features is her heavy lids and dark circles, which she tries to fix every morning with heavy concealer. As a result, she normally puts on heavy makeup, and she loves mixing and matching her eyeshadows. On most days, Kayla opts for a comfortable look. She always wears a leather anklet, which is one of the few items left behind by her birth family. Unbeknownst to Kayla, the leather anklet holds a sheath that produces a dagger that she can fight with. Battle Appearance Like most Survivors, Kayla has a battle appearance which she does not necessarily need to take on in order to utilize her powers. Upon transforming, Kayla wears a green lace dress with a petal skirt and fitting corset. She wears a leafy ivy headdress over her head, her dagger appears, and she goes barefoot. Her eye sockets turn into an amber gold when angered. Due to her power over non-human living organisms, Kayla can transform into several animals at will. Her transformations include a hawk, a white-tailed deer, and a timber wolf. History Personality Kayla is a very determined and passionate individual. Though seemingly aloof or quiet on the outside, there is a lot more to her personality than she lets on. As sort of a maverick, Kayla is often lonely and may pass off as brooding. She has a dry wit and a self-deprecating sense of humor, and she is cynical of others, not being quick to trust. This reveals the self-doubting and insecure parts of her personality, which Kate preyed on in order to entice Kayla's subconscious mind to join her VA. Kayla is not like the other Victors in that she never gave up on humanity. When in control, she is nonconfrontational and forgiving. Despite being cynical, Kayla believes in the good of humankind, and she holds no grudges in her heart. As a result, Kayla emerges as a caring, strong-willed, and fair person who sacrifices herself along with Crystal to destroy the VA from the inside. Despite Kayla's introverted and hard personality, she is a romantic at heart and possesses a great capacity for love. Kayla has a mild temperament, and she is unselfish, never asking for more than what she needs. As the Silver Wolf, Kayla is ruthless and has no sense of morality or control. She becomes a bloodthirsty killing machine, going to the lengths of killing others that are a part of her own army for punishment, or even just for fun. It is to be noted that Kayla is never conscious when she is the Silver Wolf, and after the events of the ASH: Book One, she is immensely regretful and somber, hating herself for ruining so many lives. After suffering numerous traumatic episodes, she, along with Crystal and with the help of Amy and Char, participate in a vigil to mourn for her fallen warriors.